Two Wands Don't Make A Bonding
by Neellok
Summary: Bonding is the ultimate form of Pureblood love. A Fem!Harry drabble collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Draco Malfoy/Hazel Potter**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was arrogant. Draco spoke as if his father owned the world, and he would inherit after he came of age. His gray eyes always held disdain and a hint of indifference in every social interaction. He sneered instead of smiling, and scoffed instead of laughing.<p>

It hadn't taken Hazel long to realize that Draco wore an emotional Invisibility Cloak. Arrogance hid the shaken self confidence when he found out that his father was a Death Eater. Draco longed for the father that cared about his family instead of power, and no amount of money or status would ever fill that void. He thought their peers were immature. They didn't have to endure what he did at home. Draco had nothing to smile about, and laughing would only bring insanity.

Hazel hated the cloak that shrouded him. She wanted to rip it off him and see every real emotion hidden underneath. Hazel broke away from her group of friends and walked to the Slytherin table. She stopped in front of Draco and resisted the urge to wipe away his sneer.

"What do you want _Potter_?"

"Pears." She hadn't used their code word in a month. They normally waited a few months before meeting again, but she was tired of the façade.

Draco stared at her for a few seconds as if she were crazy. She didn't mind. She needed this. She needed him. "I'm sure Weasley would be happy to _fetch _them for you. I can hear his panting from over here."

Hazel mentally rolled her eyes at the idea of having dinner in the kitchen with Ron. "Golden Pears are much more appealing."

Draco smirked. "Eight of them I assume?"

Hazel grinned at his response and the confusion of his acquaintances. "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bill Weasley/Iris Potter**

* * *

><p>"You should give him a chance, Iris. He really liked you." Hermione chimed in after a few seconds of silence.<p>

Iris muttered a few choice words under her breath as a few Gryffindors looked at them. Iris glared at them until they returned to their breakfast. She hated it when Hermione went into lecture mode. Hermione was never satisfied with Iris's choices. It aggravated her.

"No. I'm not interested."

Hermione growled with frustration, and her hair bristled like an angry cat. "You don't even know him."

"I don't want to know him!" Iris snarled. Iris grabbed her schoolbag and stalked from the Great Hall. She hoped that Hermione wouldn't follow. If she did Iris wouldn't be able to hold back from hexing her.

Not once had Hermione asked why she wasn't interested. Hermione assumed that Iris had never been on a date. Hermione thought that she would end up alone. Iris laid a hand against her chest and smiled when she felt the steadfast beating of her heart. Iris could feel the magical ward Bill surrounding her. Iris would never love someone else. Bill had already won and protected her love for seven years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fred Weasley/Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him," Fred muttered as he cast another spell at the magical handcuffs binding him to Harry Potter.<p>

He knew George was planning a prank. Fred had known the moment that George came back from Gringotts and started laughing when he saw him. It had driven Fred crazy wondering what devious scheme was in the works. The fact that George never told him about the prank made him even more worried. George always included him.

"Not if I find him first," Harry growled. She tugged on the enchanted metal in vain. "What are these things, anyway?"

Fred paused and gave her a look. "Handcuffs."

Harry's glared at her friend. "_Obviously._" She tugged harshly on the handcuffs as if trying to slip her wrist through the ring. Magic blocked her every attempt.

Fred winced at the acidic reply. Fred always tried to avoid an angry Harry. He'd heard the rumors about Lily Potter and her infamous temper. Like mother, like daughter. Fred mentally cursed. It would be stupid to ignore her. Not only would he make her angry, but he'd become the target of her rage.

"They're bonding handcuffs."

Harry rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I got that." She shook the hand that was handcuffed to Fred pointedly. Her wrist was faintly red from her struggles. "When will you get them off?"

Fred wondered if he should explain, and quickly decided that yeah, he really had to. Anything less would just cause more problems. George was so dying for this. "They're Bonding handcuffs," he repeated. "They'll only come off after we've Bonded. They were used in the 1700's to ensure Bonding Contracts were kept."

"Why does your family even have these?"

Fred jerked his hand violently when she voiced the question that had plagued his mind for the last hour. The Weasleys hadn't signed a Bonding Contract in centuries. Fred apologized and caught her when she tripped into his arms. "To help love sotted fools who are too emotionally constipated to confess their affections," Fred said sarcastically.

Harry sighed in exasperation and laced their fingers together. What? Fred glanced at her red face and shy smile. "If you wanted to Bond with me you could have just asked."


	4. Chapter 4

**Marcus Flint/Henna Potter**

* * *

><p>Marcus had known that the rumor of being Severus Snape's illegitimate son, which had started in his first year, would become an inferno when it was announced he was Snape's apprentice. Marcus didn't care. He only wanted the position so he would be able to keep an eye on Henna Potter. He'd made a promise to James Potter that he would protect his daughter—He'd been four at the time and Mother Magic considered it Unbreakable. If that meant he had to fail school a few times or pretend to actually enjoy potions, he would.<p>

Marcus had called her many things over the years. In first year she'd been ignorant. Then naïve. Reckless. Courageous. Strong. Beautiful. This year she would be his.

Marcus stopped next to Henna as she stirred her bubbling cauldron. Her brow furrowed in concentration. He knew she hated potions as much as he did. But her mum made her practice until she was proficient.

Marcus smirked when she recognized his magic. She blushed and mashed the toad spleen rather than slicing it. Henna would only be that careless when he captured her attention—accidental or not. Marcus touched her hand with a soft caress when she went to dump the wrong ingredient in.

"Is something wrong, Heiress Potter? You seem distracted," Marcus said with false worry. It had taken him a full year to understand the impact he had upon her. He enjoyed every moment of it. "Stay after class and I will help tutor you." At her bashful nod, Marcus walked to Severus Snape and leaned against his teacher's desk.

"And that is how you win a woman's heart," Marcus whispered.

Snape sneered at his apprentice. "Silence."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lee Jordan/Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Harry coughed as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. It was nasty. Why did witches and wizards drink that stuff? It tasted nothing like pumpkins! Why couldn't she have a glass of milk or orange juice? Were wizards against normal Muggle drinks? They couldn't be though because she'd never heard of a magical pumpkin. Cinderella's carriage didn't count.<p>

"That bad huh?" Lee Jordan asked. He sat next to her a few minutes after she showed up for lunch.

She gave him a look. She'd never talked to Lee unless Fred or George was around, but she didn't mind him joining her for lunch. She'd gotten into a fight with Ron anyway, so he wouldn't eat with her. That was fine. She didn't want to hear him grumble. "It's not natural."

Lee laughed at her response and nodded. "I know. I hate it too and I grew up in the wizarding world. They should come up with something better. I hear coffee is good," he added after eating more of his sandwich.

Harry shook her head. Coffee was just as gross. It had a smell—and not a good one at that. She'd almost tried it once when she was younger. She decided not to when she read how the beans were made. Her Aunt ordered really fancy beans. The thought of eating something from the butt of a monkey was revolting. I made her want to puke and laugh until she was sick every time Petunia drank it.

"Hot chocolate," she said as if it was the only drink in existence. It was her comfort drink when things went wrong. A house-elf made it for her on occasion when she went to the kitchen, but she would love to have it more often. Maybe she could ask Dobby to make her a cup every night before she went to bed. She smiled at the thought.

She blinked at Lee when he waved a hand in front of her face. "What?"

Lee grinned. "You weren't listening. That's okay. Fred and George are the same way. I asked if you liked hot chocolate with marshmallows."

Of course she—he was staring at her. Intently. Like Hermione did when she meant something completely different. Huh. Harry snorted when she understood the weird analogy he used to ask her on a date. Lee was the hot chocolate and she was the marshmallows. "Yeah. I do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Regulus Black/Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stared at her emotionless reflection in the vanity. The mirror reflected how beautiful her quarters were. She hated every inch of the room. Harry hated the bookcases overflowing with books, tome and scrolls. She hated the enormous bed that promised comfort and warmth. The fireplace that was always lit with a magical fire so she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself.<p>

Everything about the room was a prison. The windows were fake. The door was locked. She hated it. Panic clawed at her chest as she felt the walls close in. She wanted out. She wanted to see the stars and feel grass. She wanted to hear the songs of birds and feel wind against her face.

Harry picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her hair when she heard footsteps outside—a stark reminder of why she was here. She winced as the bristles caught on another knot. She yanked harder. It brought tears to her eyes and cleared her mind.

Harry refused to look at the wizard that entered the room. She wanted to look so badly but she refused to give in to temptation. She would be caught by his beautiful blue eyes and determination.

"I brought dinner," Regulus Black said in defeat. He set the tray on the edge of her bed like she'd asked the first time he'd brought her food. "Harry. Harry, please. Speak to me. Just one word. One word and I'll leave."

Harry continued to brush her hair as if he wasn't there. She wanted to say his name. She wanted to wrap herself in his embrace. Harry wanted him to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She wanted it desperately. Harry remained silent despite her desire for comfort and love.

"I love you, Harry. Just wait a little longer. I promise I'll rescue you."

As soon as he left her room—her prison—she sobbed. She stuffed her fist into her mouth to quiet herself. She couldn't chance him returning. Harry's glared at the lightning bolt scar in the mirror—the Horcrux.

Why couldn't Regulus understand? He could never rescue her. She'd made an Unbreakable Vow with Voldemort. Harry would never escape and Regulus Black would live.


	7. Chapter 7

**Theodore Nott/Harriet Potter**

* * *

><p>Harriet Potter's hopes plummeted in her chest when she saw Theodore Nott's slumped shoulders and defeated expression. She glared at her History of Magic notes. Why did everything have to go wrong? Harriet longed to hold him in her arms. She wanted to assure him that everything would work out—eventually. Harriet couldn't muster up a smile to send him. He wouldn't be watching her anyway.<p>

The plot they'd been secretly planning for two months had failed. She didn't need him to voice it. The spark of life was gone from his eyes. He was sitting next to Draco Malfoy! Theo hated Malfoy.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered.

Harriet couldn't respond. Her words had abandoned her the second she realized that they would have to wait even longer. She blinked until the tears threatening to fall disappeared. It wasn't the time to break down. Harriet straightened her shoulders until she felt like she could carry on. They would have to think of something else.

Harriet was in love with Theodore Nott. Lord Nott considered her inferior and wouldn't allow Theo to send her family a Bonding Contract. Theo wouldn't be old enough to send a contract without his father's consent for another year. Harriet had until the end of the school year to select her future spouse. If she remained unattached her father would choose someone.

Harriet shoved her things into her bag and waited by the classroom door. She had to speak to him. She needed him to know that she wouldn't give up. "Heir Nott, my condolences for your father not dying."

"Thank you, Heiress Potter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Severus Snape/Iris Potter**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape of the Royal and Most Ancient House of Prince never believed in love. He believed in affection, lust and obsession. Not once had he truly believed in the all encompassing love his mother spoke about. The family history he'd been forced to learn at his mother's knee solidified the truth. The House of Prince was cursed.<p>

Severus smiled bitterly as he watched Hermes, the Malfoy's official owl, land in front of Iris Potter. The blue and white ribbons on the Bonding Contract broke another piece of his shattered heart. Severus had known the moment Iris stepped into the Great Hall during the Sorting Ceremony that Mother Magic had chosen her for his bride. In that same moment, Severus knew he would remain alone for the rest of his life. King Arthur never won the heart of Lady Guinevere, Eileen Prince married a bitter Muggle, and Severus would lose his one chance at happiness. Fate loved to punish Mother Magic's favorites.

Severus briefly contemplated ordering her to refuse. Iris would hate him for it. Her eyes would grow cold. She would lose her beautiful smile. Her magic would become distorted and chilling like Morgana. Severus mentally sneered when he realized he would never take away her free agency. She had to choose _him._

"I knew he would offer for her," Minerva McGonagall muttered. "I told you he was pulling her pigtails so to speak."

Severus refused to listen to another word about Iris and Draco's Bonding. He shoved away from the high table and stalked from the Great Hall through the side door. It would have been more merciful to impale him with Excalibur than make him watch Iris accept Draco's proposal.

"Your majesty."

Severus forced himself to ignore her. He would not be able to remain calm. She would leave. Everyone left the Prince family.

"Severus, please! Wait."

His name rolled off her tongue as if she'd been saying it for years. He cursed when he gave into temptation and turned. "Heiress Potter."

"I'm not Bonding with Heir Malfoy," she said without hesitation. Her eyes were bright with fire and determination. "I rejected his offer."

"Why?"

"I'm not Guinevere. I know where my heart lies."


	9. Chapter 9

**Roger Davies/Harriet Potter**

* * *

><p>"Why?" Harriet Potter asked. She had never seen Roger Davies wear a <em>Potter Stinks<em> badge, but she'd never heard him openly defend her either. Harriet didn't understand why he was even talking to her. She'd never met him before today. The thought of a sixth year talking to a fourth year was laughable. Just like the thought of Ron asking Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball.

"I like you," Roger bluntly replied.

"What about Fleur?" Harriet couldn't stop the bitterness coating the Veela's name. The witch had all the boys in a tizzy.

Roger's brow furrowed. "Who?"

Harriet snorted. Like he didn't know. Fleur was gorgeous, elegant and was in the Tri-wizard Tournament. Everyone had been present for the Naming Ceremony. "The beautiful, blonde French girl." Her magic fluctuated at the thought of her. Ron still hadn't forgiven her for _not_ putting her name in the goblet and ignored her. Hermione kept talking to Viktor Krum. Harriet was tired of all of the drama and wanted everything to get over with already.

"Who?" Roger repeated. He smiled when she frowned. "There are many beautiful, blonde French girls, Harriet. I don't want to go with them. I'm interested in you." He wasn't playing a game or pretending. She could feel no deception in his magic. He honestly liked her and wanted to take her to the Yule Ball.

Harriet smiled for the first time in weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Neville Longbottom/Henrietta Potter**

* * *

><p>The loud insane cackle abruptly ended. He smirked when the Killing Curse hit Bellatrix Lestrange when she hadn't been looking. She'd been toying with Henrietta's godfather. The opportunity had been too perfect to pass up.<p>

Neville watched with satisfaction and no guilt as she tumbled to the marble floor. People lauded the color of Henrietta Potter's green eyes. They proclaimed that there was no other color that could compare. Neville knew Henrietta's eyes were stunning. But the bright green Avada Kedavra that murdered the witch that tortured his parents into insanity would always be the most beautiful color.

Neville pushed back the darkness and anger and deep vicious satisfaction. He couldn't let the encroaching insanity envelope him here. Not in front of everyone. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and gathered the memories of Henrietta together like a warm blanket. He wrapped his mind within its folds.

They were destined to be together. Mother Magic told him when he was a small boy, struggling to understand why his grandmother didn't love him as much as she loved her son. Neville had been stupid to tell her about his future. Stupid to think that it would change anything. It hadn't. It had only made Augusta scoff with scorn.

Neville felt the Life Bond flare in his magical core. Sirius Black was now indebted to him. Sirius Black would do anything for his goddaughter. Henrietta loved Sirius Black like a father. As he stared at the convict Neville slowly smiled. She would be his. Mother Magic promised him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Zacharias Smith/Holly Potter**

* * *

><p>"Charismatic," Holly said with a wide smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eye.<p>

Zacharias Smith laughed and shook his head at his fiancée. She was being utterly ridiculous. The last hour she'd thrown out suggestion after suggestion should his family ever become one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Each response was sillier than the last.

He pulled Holly closer, snuggling her on the comfortable couch in Smith Manor. Three more days until they were bonded. He'd feared that she would get cold feet and decide to bond with someone else, but each day only brought more excitement.

"Debonair!" Holly exclaimed as if she'd had the greatest idea of the century. She smacked his shoulder when he continued to laugh. "I'm being serious, Zach."

Zach shook his head as he caught his breath. "No you're not. You're never serious." They both chuckled at the familiar joke.

"Fine." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Sexy." Her smile grew the longer Zach laughed. "What? The Sexy and Most Ancient House of Smith. It's perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

**Evan Rosier/Halia Rosier**

* * *

><p>Evan Rosier sighed as he looked at the time. If he didn't move he would be late for the meeting. He mentally groaned at the thought of spending the night debating over the war instead of spending it with his pregnant wife. He desperately didn't want to move. The bed was warm and Halia was snuggled up to his side. Evan had been on a mission for three weeks. It was his first night back and he already had to return.<p>

Halia's arm tightened around his waist when he tried to leave. "Wh'r you goin'?"

Evan leaned over and kissed his wife until she forgot the question. Halia tasted amazing. Excuses ran through his mind as he tried to come up with one that would work. He came up blank. Evan placed a soft kiss on Halia's stomach. He would miss them. He didn't know if he would return tonight or if he would be given another task.

"Go back to sleep, Love. I'll be back soon," he cajoled. He watched her until she fell back asleep with a fond smile on his face.

Evan gathered the courage that came from his growing family and got dressed in the dark. He'd gotten used to sneaking out during the night when he was summoned. The first few times he'd woken his wife. He'd offered to spend the nights in a different room, but Halia had refused. She would rather be woken up than not realize he was missing until it was too late.

Evan opened the top dresser drawer and immediately grabbed the silver flask in the right hand corner behind the pile of socks. He twisted the cap off and took a few swigs of the potion. Evan twitched as the Polyjuice Potion took effect. It always felt uncomfortable no matter what anyone else said.

He grew shorter and older. His eye sight grew worse and better at the same time as he felt the magical eye roam the darkened room. A twisted sneer his disgruntled face. He took a few steps until he was used to the wooden leg and could use it comfortably again. It was amusing that everyone believed that Evan Rosier was dead. Polyjuice was a powerful potion—especially if you were masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody.

Evan took one last look at Halia and then shoved everything about Evan Rosier into a box in the back of his mind. It was time to be Mad-Eye Moody—Dumbledore was waiting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sirius Black/Helaine Potter, Salazar Slytherin/Adelaine Selwyn**

* * *

><p>People assumed that Sirius Black became a Marauder because of James Potter. They told stories to their friends and children about the pranks and jokes they caused during their tenure at Hogwarts. James Potter and Sirius Black were best friends—almost brothers.<p>

The truth was much different.

Sirius Black, the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin, never cared about James Potter. He was loud, irreverent and laughed too much. James reminded Sirius of Godric. James spent more time making people laugh than he did practicing magic. James barely passed his classes because he never studied. His magic was light and grated on Sirius's nerves like a weak cutting curse.

Sirius Black became a Marauder because of Helaine Potter. The moment Sirius Black felt Helaine Potter's magical signature he knew she was the reincarnation of Adelaine Selwyn—his dead wife. Sirius befriended James Potter to get close to Helaine.

Sirius started to play pranks against Slytherins. He ignored his parents and _forgot_ to practice the Dark Arts. He spent more time in the common room and less time in the library. With each passing year, James drew Sirius closer and closer into his circle of friends.

After sixth year, Sirius showed up in the middle of the night with a vague explanation about his parents kicking him out and burning him off the family tapestry. James didn't hesitate to welcome him to the family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rodolphus Lestrange/Bellatrix Lestrange**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange nee Potter carefully masked the gradually building horror. She never thought that her family would be in danger when she joined the Death Eaters. She thought that she would be able to protect them and keep them safe.<p>

Bellatrix wanted to curse Severus Snape until his voice gave way and his throat shredded. A prophecy! Her stupid twin brother's child was part of a prophecy. Her long lacquered nails dug into her palms, so she wouldn't betray herself. Bellatrix racked her brain for a way out. There had to be—Alice Longbottom.

Bellatrix swallowed the bile at the thought of attacking the Longbottoms. They were decent people. Though foolishly naïve. The last time Bellatrix had seen Alice she'd looked about to burst with child. Bellatrix stepped forward, silently apologizing to her once dear friend. Bellatrix would do anything to protect her unborn nephew.

"My Lord, Alice Longbottom is also pregnant. I humbly offer the assistance of the Grim and Most Ancient House of Lestrange."

The Dark Lord's acceptance would haunt her for years to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucius Malfoy/Halcyone Potter**

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy walked through Diagon Alley with a bitterness that had grown since he had graduated from Hogwarts. He'd vowed to never take a wife when Voldemort had been in power. The Dark Lord never hesitated to kill or torture his followers, and the thought of his wife suffering under the same conditions revolted him. For years Voldemort gained more power. The Dark Lord gathered more Death Eaters and prepared to take over the wizarding world. And every year Lucius Malfoy felt the small bit of hope die in his chest.<p>

Voldemort—Tom Marvolo Riddle—was dead. He was dead and Lucius was still alone. He hated Malfoy Manor. It was cold and empty—a tomb for his family.

The sight of children running around the stores and buying school supplies pierced his heart. If he had married, his heir or heiress would be among them. He would have purchased them the finest potion ingredients, the newest robes, and the fastest racing broom.

"Lord Malfoy."

Lucius turned when he recognized Halcyone Potter's voice. He hoped that her father, James Potter, was nowhere to be seen. They had never gotten along. Lucius was in no mood to contend with the bigoted Gryffindor.

"Heiress Potter." She was among the shoppers. No doubt buying school supplies for her fifth year. He allowed a smile to pass his lips when he saw how beautiful she'd become. Lord Potter would be fighting boys off with hexes and curses if he wasn't already.

She smiled as if he had given her something she'd been craving. "Mother Magic has given me into your keeping."

Lucius shuddered at the promise. There was no lie within her magic. Lucius pushed down the tumultuous emotions clamoring for attention. After everything he had done in the service of Voldemort, Mother Magic was still willing to give him one of her precious daughters. Halcyone Potter would be the future Lady Malfoy.

"Father Time has requested that you wait," she continued when he didn't respond.

"Forever."


End file.
